


Selfies and Superheros

by TheGuestGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AUs everywhere, Caught the Baes sleeping, Drabble Collection, First drabble fic, Future AU, I should be doing homework, I'm so white..., M/M, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selfie with the baes, Selfies, i'm also bad at tagging, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuestGirl/pseuds/TheGuestGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of KnB drabbles of varying lengths (from long enough to be one shots to super short) and topics. Inspired by random pieces of fan art from Google, and some ideas floating around in my head that I didn't necessarily feel like making into full fics.<br/>Also I was bored. And I should be doing Homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call 1-800-TRUSTME (love is just a firestorm away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390411) by [liveonanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonanon/pseuds/liveonanon). 



> Enjoy the first chapter!

\--------------

**Selfie**

It was just after Kise’s first game on the first string. Teiko had won easily, of course, and Kise’s spot on the roster of regulars had been fully cemented. The team was stretching before they went to the locker room to get changed, when suddenly Kise had an idea.

He gasped dramatically, drawing the looks of the other prodigies. He grabbed at Aomine’s arm.

“Aominecchi! I just had the best idea! Come one!” He exclaimed, dragging the unwilling boy with him.

“Hey, let go of me!” he yelled as he was forcibly led to where the blonde’s bag was sitting on the bench. The other prodigies exchanged glances.

“We should probably follow them, if only for Aomine-kun’s sake.” Kuroko said, appearing from whatever rift in space-time he uses to become invisible, and scaring Midorima and Murasakibara half to death. Akashi laughed slightly.

“Oh yes. It’s is bound to be entertaining.” He said. He led the way over to where Kise was busy rummaging around in his bag, somehow managing to keep a firm hold on Aomine’s arm at the same time. The others gathered around them.

“What are you looking for, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, managing to scare Kise and Aomine this time, much to the other three’s amusement.

“Oh, you’ll see, Kurokocchi!” He answered, recovering quickly. He continued to rummage around in his bag. The boys leaned forward to try and watch. Even Aomine stopped grumbling and looked over curiously despite himself.

“Ah-ha!!” the other prodigies took a step back to avoid the blonde’s flailing as he whipped something out of his bag. He raised the object into the air triumphantly, striking a pose.

“Your phone. So what?” Aomine asked, skeptically.

“Why, to document this momentous occasion, of course!” He said, clutching his chest and staring at the boy as if he was missing some screws (they all were of course, but no need to go into that).

“What momentous occasion? We win all the time.” Midorima cocked an eyebrow.

“Perhaps, but it’s our first time winning with me!” Kise exclaimed.

“I fail to see how that changes anything.” Midorima countered.

“Ne, Midorimacchi is so mean!” Kise pouted. Suddenly he spun around, and wrapped an arm around Aomine, dragging him into the camera frame. “Say ‘winners’!” he said.

“Kise!!” Aomine exclaimed. Murasakibara leaned forward, an arm slung around Akashi and Midorima.

“Winners.” He said, and Kise snapped the picture.

\---------------

Kise flipped sullenly through the pictures on his phone, deleting old ones that he didn't want anymore. Suddenly he stopped. A soft smile crossed his face.

_Kise smiles brightly into the camera. Aomine glares at him, mouth frozen in protest. Kuroko looks slightly surprised as he glances toward the other two boys. Behind the three first three, Murasakibara has a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and his arms around Midorima and Akashi, keeping them in frame. Akashi has a mixed look of mild irritation and amusement on his face, and Midorima seems embarrassed by the arm around him._

_We look so... happy._ Kise thinks as he studies the picture. And it’s true. Everyone seems happy, from the amusement on Akashi’s face to the slight laughter in Aomine’s eyes.

Kise quickly scrolls past the picture.

\------------------


	2. Superhero AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble, second chapter. This one comes with superheros!  
> Enjoy!

\-----------------

Memories (Superhero AU)

            Aomine chucked another monster into the wall of a building and watched as it disintegrated into ash, still chuckling at the memory of Kise’s disastrous attempt at cooking (how do you make guacamole explode?). Another memory from the "glory days" of the Generation of Miracles popped into his head. 

“Hey, you remember when that one time Kise, Momoi, and I got turned into toddlers?” He said into the com link. The response was instantaneous.

“Oh, god. _Why_ would you bring that up?” Kise said, earning a couple chuckles.

"That bad, huh?" Kiyoshi asked.

"It was one... interesting week.” Murasakibara replied.

“Especially for Kuroko-kun.” Midorima added with a slight chuckle (this statement was met with a slight huff, presumably from Kuroko).

“You guys got turned into toddlers? How did you manage that?” Kagami laughed.

“Oh yeah, we need to hear this story." Riko said. "Oi, Kiyoshi. Himuro and Murasakibara have some creepers. Care to help ’em out?” She added as she surveyed the city from the helicopter.

“Got it. Anyway, toddlers?”

“Well, there was this one guy we fought when we were still pretty new. We won, of course, but he managed to turn two of our resident idiots and me into toddlers.” Momoi replied.

“Hey!” Kise and Aomine shouted.

“Kise refused to let go of Kuroko’s leg for about three days straight, and Aomine and Momoi were hell bent on evading us for as long as possible. And they all still had their powers.”

“Oh, God.” Kagami mimicked Kise’s response as he smacked the heads of two beast together. "How'd you get back to normal?"

“I was able to make an antidote after about 2 days, and was locked away in a lab for that time. I was exempt from the brunt of their… antics, as well. It took them about a week to get back to their normal ages once the antidote was administered, though.” Midorima agreed.

“It was quite entertaining. They tended to shoot up about a foot a day or so at first. Did you know Satsuki was taller than Daiki in primary school?”  Akashi said, dodging a cat like monster as it lunged at him, stabbing it as it passed. 

“Ha, no way!”

“Oh yes. I think the “no” phase that they went through at about three or four was my favorite part of the experience.” Kuroko added dryly, earning chuckles from everyone.

“Hey, you guys act like it was all peachy for us!” Aomine said.

“Yeah, imagine constant growing pains. It was horrible!” Kise sighed.

“And at least you didn't have to go through puberty again. _In the span of one day_.” Momoi added, earning a chorus of ‘ouch’s and ‘that’s rough’ from the non-GoM Metas (particularly sympathetic were the comments of the females present.). 

“How much do you guys remember of it?”  Kagami asked.

“Pretty much everything.” Kise said.

“Really? Even from the toddler stage?”

“Oh yeah. Our memories while we were in the different stages were weird, though. We had all our memories the whole thing, but we thought like we were at whatever age our bodies were.” Momoi said.

“That is terrifying.” Kagami said solemnly.

“It was _horrifying.”_   Akashi said gravely. There was a period of silence (well, it would have been silent, if Kiyoshi hadn't managed to blow up a gas tank while he helped Himuro and Murasakibara). Suddenly Midorima spoke over the com link.

“Takao and I've managed to close the portal that these things are coming from.” He says, eliciting cheers from most of the people present.

“Alright, Midorima!”

“Thank Goodness. That thing has been giving me a headache since it opened.” Kuroko sighs in relief (Wow, that must of been one hell of headache if it can make Kuroko actually sigh! Aomine thinks).

“I’ll give you both kisses when I see you again!”

“Uh…” Midorima and Takao said.

“No, Alex.” Kagami and Himuro said simultaneously. 

“You two are no fun.”

“Aida-kun. How many of more of these things are there?” Akashi asked, interrupting the banter.

“Enough to give us another half hour or so fight and a couple million more dollars’ worth of property damage to deal with.” She replied dryly, earning a couple more groans. “On the bright side, we may actually make it home for dinner!”

About 20 minutes and two more stories later, the battle is coming to a close.

“What’s with all the cooking stories?” Riko snapped (the most recent story had been one told by the Seirin Metas about her attempts at cooking).

“Those are the funniest.” Kiyoshi replied.

“I’m going to kill you. Anyway, it looks like we’re almost done. The remainder of the monsters are clustered around the city center, where Kagami and Kuroko are.”

“Good. Everyone, begin heading back toward the center of the city, we can all meet up there.” Akashi said. Confirmations are made from all around.

“You were right, Riko. We might actually make it home for dinner!” Hyuga said. “I vote that Kagami-kun cooks.” 

“Murasakibara can make desert.” Himuro chimed in. Both boys agreed.

“As long as Riko doesn't cook, anything is okay with me.” Kiyoshi said, earning a growl from said girl. They all burst out laughing. As the laughter faded, Aomine zipped between monsters with a sharp piece of glass he had picked up, leaving piles of ash as he went. He felt his smile fade into something a little softer. 

“Ya know, it’s nice to be back together.”  There was a beat of silence as Aomine realized what he had said.

“Waa, Aominecchi! I never expected you to be so sentimental!” Kise exclaimed as the others laughed in agreement.

“I didn't know he knew what sentimental meant.” Kagami muttered.

“Hey! I-I meant that it’s nice to be together so I can have more excuses to laugh at all of you!!” He sputtered.

“Suuuuuure…” Aomine huffed as Kise laughed at him. There was a pause.

Aomine spotted a golden bird flying toward him, and slowed down to let it catch up. Kise transformed back into his human form and landed in front of him.

“What do you want?” Aomine asked, com turned off for the moment.

Kise closed the distance between them, and smiled softly as he spoke.

“I’m happy to be back together too, Aominecchi.” He said, and suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m happy too.”

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for sudden, random AoKise!!! And Superheroes!!! And a Kuroko who can apparently detect disturbances in the Force!!!! Wait, wrong AU…  
> Hope you liked it! I’m thinking about possibly making this into a full story, complete with original GoM as a Meta team, the split up, the re-team-up, etc. As well as possibly more on that Aomine, Momoi, and Kise toddler thing…  
> Thoughts?


	3. Selfie (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic where the GoM and Kagami all live together.

**Selfie Part 2: Fold-out Couches**

\------------------------

Kise yawns and stretches his arms above his head as he wanders into the living room one early morning. He stops mid-yawn and lets his arms fall to his sides. He breaks into a smile.

“Oh my god.” He breaks into a smile, giggling behind his hand as he runs back out of the room. He’s careful to keep quiet as he makes his way toward Aomine’s room, not wanting to wake the _utter adorableness_ making its home on the fold-out couch downstairs.

He bursts into the room, still grinning. He’s unfazed by the sight of Aomine and Kagami draped over each other in nothing but a pair of boxers and some loose sweats, respectively.

“Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! Wake up! You _gotta_ see what’s downstairs!!” he says, pouncing on them like a kid on Christmas. He jumps on the bed with them, landing squarely on top of Aomine’s chest. The blue haired man wakes with a loud ‘Omf’!

“Wha—? Kise? What are you doing?” Kagami asks sleepily, woken by the jostling of the bed. Kise grins down at them.

“Kise!! Get off me, you’re not as light as you look!” Aomine grumbles, pushing the other to the side. Kise lands next to the two, crossing his arms in a pout.

“Even after all this time, you’re still so mean to me, Aominecchi!” he whines as he watches the other two stretch and rouse themselves. Aomine flashes him a smirk.

“Of course I’m mean to you. I was _hoping_ for another round this morning, until you came and forced us up.” He says, this time smirking at Kagami.

Kagami promptly pushes him off the bed.

Aomine lands with a rather loud thump on the floor, dragging half the sheets with him. Kise jumps at the loud noise, and remembers his original reason for coming to bother the other two.

“Be _quiet_!! Both of you! You’ll wake them up!!” He hisses. Aomine and Kagami both look at him curiously as he hops lightly off the bed.

“Care to explain?” Kagami asks. Kise shakes his head as he walks to the door.

“Not yet, Kagamicchi! Put some clothes on, I’m going to grab my phone!” He throws over his shoulder, jogging down the hall to his room.

After grabbing his phone, he slipped into his pocket. He quickly met Aomine and Kagami in the hall. Grabbing their hands, he grinned and led them toward the living room. He peaked around the corner.

“Shhh…” he said, shoving them forward. They glanced at him with vaguely doubtful expressions before turning around.

They freeze. Soft smiles spread across their faces.

Lying on the fold out couch in front of them is their four housemates. Murasakibara is lying on his back, head against the couch back and feet dangling off the end. Midorima lies on top of him, chest to chest, moving up and down with the giant’s breathing. On either side are Kuroko and Akashi, cuddled against the other two, hands loosely intertwined across Midorima’s back. A sheet covers the legs of the four males, but not much else. Akashi has on nothing but a pair of boxers (which are too big for him) and a pair of socks. Kuroko and Midorima still wear shirts, and Kuroko managed to find his (or maybe Akashi’s; they look slightly big) sweatpants somewhere along the way to cuddling. Murasakibara has on only a pair of too-small sweatpants (Midorima’s, possibly?). All four of them are sleeping deeply.

“See? Told you it was the cutest thing _ever_!” Kise said, bouncing slightly.

“No, actually, you failed to mention that. We were completely unprepared for _this_.” Kagami said, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh my god.” Aomine said. “I think I just felt a bit of my manliness die. Kise, you’re slowly turning me into a girl.” Kise just grins at him and pulls out his phone. He begins to take pictures.

“Send those to me?” Kagami asks, grinning as well.

“Of course… not.” Kagami glares at him. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m having this _framed_.” Kise retorts at the look.

“That is an idea I can agree with.” Aomine says, walking towards the makeshift bed. “Hey, is anyone else still sleepy?” he says, looking back at the other two with a mischievous smirk. Kagami and Kise look at him curiously, before realization spreads across their features.

“Of course, especially after that rude awakening.” Kagami says, ruffling Kise’s hair.

“Kagamicchi!” he laughs, following the other man to the bed. The three carefully climb under the sheet, pulling it up to cover them.

Kagami beats Aomine to the bed, and climbs in next to Kuroko, spooning him. Aomine, in turn, begins to spoon Kagami. Kise climbs in to join Akashi on his side, pulling at the sheet to cover them both. The red-head sighs slightly in his sleep, unconsciously moving toward the new source of heat. Akashi would be mortified if he knew what he was doing. Kise chuckles lightly, sharing a look with Aomine, who is already looking sleepy as he cuddles next to an already snoring Kagami (how those two can knock themselves out so fast, Kise will never know).

Kise slides one arm in under the ‘Emperor,’ and is vaguely surprised to find Murasakibara’s hand there. He entwines his hand around the much bigger one, and settles down to sleep.

 When he hears Aomine begin to snore lightly, he sits up slightly, smiling to himself. Taking out his phone again, he switches the camera so he can see himself in the frame. He raises the phone up as far as he can reach, angling it to be able to see all seven people in the bed. He smiles and snaps the picture. Taking a good look at it, he smiles and sets the device down on the table next to the couch.

_That_ is the picture he’s going to have framed.

\----------------------- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am MUCH happier with this that I am with the first “Selfie.” In fact, this is another drabble that I'm thinking of expanding.  
>  This AU is based on the AU in the story “call 1-800-TRUSTME (love is just a firestorm away)” by liveonanon. But in this, they’re all a little bit more open with their feelings for each other.   
> Or well, Kagami, Aomine, and Kise are, anyway. And maybe Kuroko. The others are just… themselves. Meaning that they’re cranky and Tsundere-y and don’t like to let their real emotions show.   
> Not often, anyway.
> 
> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, the first, albeit very short, chapter! Hopefully that didn't suck too much.  
> I fell like they’re all super OOC. I’m not very experienced with writing… whatever the hell that was. I usually write angsty fics with a happy ending (usually). Heh heh…  
> It’s also my first time trying to write them in middle school, and I was attempting to get their personalities from that time period. Key word there is “attempting.”  
> Anyway, constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
